The Kapori
Important Note Hello. "The Kapori", are more or less a "tribe", or clan, whatever you want to call it, of mages. This project is heavily based from Star Wars, and since the Jedi or Sith are "god-like" (Being Deified by most) and they are reasonably OP, I took time to write this so that way the Kapori are just like any other mage except with a different list of tools to utilize and can become powerful just like any other mage. Thank you in advance for reading! Also, I would like to note that this is not canon, I have not been given any permission from staff to write this and I am doing it because I love Star Wars and I already have the ideas in my head. I will attempt to receive permission from staff, and by this I mean the rule against creating things from fandoms, et cetera, and technically this is a "fandom" of Star Wars so who knows how they'll react, and I don't know if becoming canonized is really that important to me or on the top of my priority list, for now at least. Background Long ago, in the land of Elysium the great dragons flew across the skies, commanding powerful magic and the forces of nature, bending it to their will with the power of their voice. The Mages, humans who can bend the forces of nature with magic, were born into this world after humans absorbed the essence of dragons, transforming them. Throughout the ages, the Dragons eventually died off, many of them being slain and their power stolen by the Mages. Chron Kaporison, creator of the Kapori and revered as the strongest of them all, is the reason for their existence. In his early life, Chron was a human. He was a swordsman, mostly a sell-sword who stayed in the Tavern of his small village, challenging people to duels and helping with raiders, thieves, bandits, you name it. He utilized a lightweight blade, sharp enough at the tip to thrust through chainmail and some other lightweight armors and sharp enough on the blade to slice through his opponents. Despite having a carefully forged and strong light-weight weapon, he used it only to help him win fights and strike fear into his opponents, Chron never really believed in killing someone unless necessary. He utilized lightweight armor to offer some protection but allow for agile movements, which is what he was best known for, the lightweight armor being tied into the statement "Some protection is better than none.". During the Dragon Wars of Light versus Darkness, he was obviously allied with the light dragons, but he never really did anything because he didn't see how a singular human like him could actually help the dragons. As it is said by the Kapori in their tales and in their writings, Chron was in his village, the Tavern as usual, drinking and eating away and having fun with the locals, joking around and being cheery as usual. During this time of happiness and peace, a loud crack of thunder broke through the sky and rang out in their village, great roars of power and other loud sounds banging off in the distance. Chron and the other villages fled the Tavern, filling the streets to look about at what was going on. Off in the distance three dragons were battling, two against one. One of the dragons was able to be identified as one of the Light Dragons, the other two obviously being from the side of Darkness. Most of the villagers, the farmers blacksmiths and other worker-class citizens, fled to their families and homes for safety. Chron, and a few of his companions took up their blades and went out to help. Thirteen in total, three skilled archers, four of the city guard, three swordsman whom were companions of Chron and then three other men who took up blades and shields, all went out to aid the Light Dragon. When they arrived, having to travel on foot, the Light Dragon was pinned to the ground, mercilessly attacked by the two other dragons. They acted quickly, attacking the Darkness Dragon pinning the Light Dragon to the ground and trying to overpower it. How futile they were, a group of humans attacking a powerful beast like that. The men, going against all odds, crippled the dragon greatly. Firing arrows into it, piercing its hide with the Bodkin arrow technology the village developed and then the other men took arms, swinging their blades, lunging, piercing, hacking at the legs of the dragon and tearing at the hide and flesh. Eventually the dragon went to fly off, but it was only able to get away by a little bit, falling to the ground due to injuries its wings has took and being assaulted further by the men. The other darkness dragon, hovering over in arrogant silence that the dragon would be able to handle the humans, started to take action. He breathed down onto them, unleashing a violent stream of flames that tore apart the grass, incinerating it and scorching the earth, burning through most of the men. Only five survived after the dragon attacked with its breath, Chron, one of his companions, one of the village guards and then two archers. It was almost instinct, as if they were all reading each others thoughts they quickly devised a plan, a strategy. They spread out, the archers firing onto the hovering dragon, aiming for its wings and the weaker parts of the hide, but mostly the wings. The dragon quickly breathed out to them in an attempt to stop their assault, killing one of the archers and the city guard but it was only a matter of time before the injuries took effect. The flapping was useless, it fell to the ground, being unable to fly. Once on the ground the men, Chron and his companion, as well as the last archer, took their assault quickly and with haste. Chron's companion, his name lost to time, took the blunt of the dragon's next attack, which protected Chron but ended in him losing his life. The archer distracted the dragon, firing arrows into its hide and giving Chron some time. Chron thrusted his blade with rage fueled strength, breaking through the hide and inserting it into the heart of the dragon, a burst of fire being released from the pierced wound that lashed out onto Chron and threw him back quite a distance, landing on the Light Dragon unconscious. The archer was low on arrows, he quickly drew his bow and assaulted the other Darkness Dragon, still resting a bit from its injuries. The archer was able to do a lot of damage against the dragon, but eventually the flames caught up to him. The archer took the full force of the flames, being thrown back and supposedly dying from it. The Light Dragon had enough time to recover its energy and gather enough strength to make one final attack against the Darkness Dragon. The Light Dragon lifted itself up, opening its mouth and releasing a powerful attack against the Darkness Dragon, supposedly a form of force, a shout of some sorts. It killed the Darkness Dragon due to the close range and full power of the attack, but utilizing this attack in such a condition meant death for the Light Dragon. In its final moments, it laid next to Chron. It saw a great deal of potential in him, laying with him and closing its eyes, never to be opened again. Chron, being unconscious, was in a state of mind where his body easily accepted the dying essence poured out from the dragon as it died. Chron was woken up by the archer who was supposedly dead after taking the full force of the attack, half of his face scorched and scarred from the fire, his eye white from blindness, leaving him with only one eye. The archer took Chron up, pointing out their victory and that the Darkness Dragons were slain, each and every last one of them being left as skeletal figures. Chron, being the closest person in proximity and in a state of unconsciousness, absorbed the essence of all three dragons. The village people congratulated him, despite the major losses they accomplished slaying two dragons with the aid of a light dragon, taking the skeletal corpses and storing them in the village's treasury. He was awarded with free food and drinks for life from the Tavern and a comfortable room, and him and the archer became best friends, companions of war. Over time, Chron discovered came to the realization he was different. He could feel a great power in him, a transformation, he wasn't normal anymore, not like he was before the assault on the dragons. Chron slowly discovered his magical talents, but it wasn't like the normal elemental mages, being able to train in specific fields of elemental magics or other magics and command them. He was specifically attuned to a different form of magic. Nowadays some believe Olivia Waterloo discovered "Force Magic", her and her discoveries and how she obtained it. It is true, she discovered her form of force magic, but the true and original discovery started with Chron. He wished to become a great warrior and aid the dragons, already being an excellent swordsman he started training himself, studying magic and how he could utilize what he gained. It was frustrating, he tried and he tried to cast a fireball, anything really, but he was unable to do any magic, or at least the magic he was trying to do. During a meditation session, something clicked. He found himself in a strange, deep state of meditation, a place of peace and tranquility. He opened his eyes, making relaxed movements and looked around the area he was meditating in, a cliff that pointed off into the ocean. Not only was he floating, but the rocks around him were floating, as if gravity itself disappeared around him. Continuing his meditation he was able to see something, energy, all around him, the very fabric of force and existence, reality itself. After his meditation session that day, he was never the same. He trained and he trained, progressing quickly and discovering his form of magic was being able to do things with the sheer willpower of his mind. He could raise up small pebbles with great focus and concentration, and eventually those small pebbles turned into sticks, daggers, swords, pieces of armor, chickens, large rocks, men and women, cows and boulders. He found himself with a great power, able to expend his mana to lift and move objects with movements of his body and the willpower of his mind. He trained and he trained, discovering more and more about his amazing power. He was able to compress the energy around his hand and focus the energy in the air around him, creating sparks and streams of lightning. Due to his alignment with Light he was never able to cast anything too lethal, the lightning he discovered being able to stun enemies and such, but it was never really useful against knights or other metals, being conducted into the metal greatly reduced its effects. He discovered he could compress and release bursts of force, able to stun/stumble his opponents, throw them back or create useful concussive forces to knock them against objects and put them into a state of unconsciousness. Time went on and he was nearing his fifties, being in his late forties he had many years of dedicated training already. He was seen as a deadly warrior in his village, feared, revered, respected, you name it, he was even offered the role as village leader but denied it, instead continued with his studies. He found that he was able to channel his power, focus it into his blade to not only make it lighter in wielding it, but provide many other functions. In battles against other Mages he found he was able to create a sort of coating effect, able to absorb and redirect or deflect mana that touched his blade, as long as he was able to exert enough strength to do so. He could swing his blade and release a shockwave of force, able to stumble or knock back foes, or he could, with enough concentration, focus the energy around the blade and charge it into his electricity, able to provide stunning strikes with his blade or even swing it and release a shockwave effect of the electricity, performing the same functions as it would regularly do if summoned by hand except utilized in a different manner. There are many, many things Chron learned and developed, but he eventually left the village in pursuit of more. He travelled Aria, performing gladiatorial matches and defeating his enemies with awe and surprise to both the enemy and the audience with the display of his skills. He gathered enough money to hire a group, a large group, of dwarves and humans, builders miners and what not. He chose a location, and had a large temple, fortress, keep, whatever you want to call it, carved out and built for him. He made this his home, and developed a clan, a tribe, an organization, called the Kapori, in respect of his father's name. There, he gathered disciples, the ones who were magically potential were trained in the ways of his power and how to do what he did, as well as train them in using swords and such if they wished. Throughout time the Kapori have been secluded in their temple in Aria, being able to farm the land and provide themselves with enough food and resources to live without contact to the other nations and such. Chron eventually died, marrying a powerful sorceress (Mage woman person) and giving birth to three children. As time went on his bloodline continued its presence in the Kapori Temple (Named by its residents). They have their own rule of government and such, as time went on they made contact with many people, including the Dwarves, the Wood Elves, the Nieheart, and many more races, who aided in their progression. They remain mostly isolated, though somehow still have great knowledge about the world around them by obtaining information from outside sources. The residents, the Kapori, are a family, or a large group of families. As time went on, fewer and fewer newcomers have made their way to the temple, resulting in a sort of stop in the increase of residents, though they are plentiful they all know each other quite well and live inside the temple peacefully, it's a happy and simple life that also involves intense and dedicated training. Foot Note (This will be edited/fixed/added onto in the future, this is all I could get written out in an hour, obviously a crap ton is missing, all that is written is the backstory.) Thanks for reading! Feel free to ask me questions on discord or in the comment section. F.A.Q. Is the "Kapori Temple" built somewhere? Yes, almost, it just needs a few finishing touches (As of 12/30/17), before its location is put down on here or anything is released or it can be used.